The present invention relates to wavelength converters, and more particularly, to a wavelength converter that utilizes a Bragg-grating.
Wavelength converters are often used in wavelength division multiplex (WDM) optical communications systems. A wavelength converter is a device that can convert data carried on a first wavelength of light into the same data carried onto a second wavelength of light. Early wavelength converters operated by extracting the data from the first wavelength by demodulation techniques and then re-modulating the data onto a second wavelength of light. This opto-electro-opto conversion process required relatively complex circuitry. More recent wavelength converters are all optical, i.e., the data is converted all in the optical domain using optical components. An example of this is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,356,382 to Nakano et al. Thus, there are various methods to perform the wavelength conversion function.